musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Mediabase Pop 100 Airplay Number 1's of 2010
Based on U.S. airplay compiled by Mediabase. Unofficial Number Ones At the end of every year, two weeks are not counted in the official published chart as these chart weeks are very slow with very few changes. This is known as the Holiday Freeze. Other Top 20 Hits List of other songs that peaked inside the top 20 in 2010. *3OH!3 and Ke$ha "My First Kiss" (#15) *Adam Lambert "If I Had You" (#16) *Adam Lambert "Whataya Want From Me" (#13) *B.o.B featuring Hayley Williams "Airplanes" (#2) *B.o.B featuring Rivers Cuomo "Magic" (#13) *Beyoncé "Sweet Dreams" (#12 - #5 in 2009) *The Black Eyed Peas "Imma Be" (#2) *The Black Eyed Peas "Rock That Body" (#12) *The Black Eyed Peas "The Time (The Dirty Bit)" (#13) *Boys Like Girls featuring Taylor Swift "Two Is Better Than One" (#7) *Britney Spears "3" (#8 - #2 in 2009) *Bruno Mars "Grenade" (#8) *Cascada "Evacuate the Dancefloor" (#16 - #15 in 2009) *Cee Lo Green "Forget You" (#16) *Chris Brown "Yeah 3x" (#19) *Christina Aguilera "Not Myself Tonight" (#14) *Daughtry "September" (#18) *David Guetta featuring Akon "Sexy Chick" (#3) *David Guetta featuring Chris Willis, Fergie, and LMFAO "Gettin' Over You" (#19) *Drake "Find Your Love" (#8) *Edward Maya featuring Vika Jigulina "Stereo Love" (#18) *Eminem "Not Afraid" (#15) *Enrique Iglesias featuring Ludacris and DJ Frank E "Tonight (I'm Lovin' You)" (#20) *Enrique Iglesias featuring Pitbull "I Like It" (#2) *Far East Movement featuring The Cataracs and Dev "Like a G6" (#3) *Flo Rida featuring David Guetta "Club Can't Handle Me" (#7) *Iyaz "Solo" (#17) *Jason Derülo "Ridin' Solo" (#6) *Jason Derülo "Whatcha Say" (#5 - #1 in 2009) *Jay-Z featuring Alicia Keys "Empire State of Mind" (#5) *Jay-Z featuring Mr Hudson "Young Forever" (#13) *Jay Sean featuring Lil Wayne "Down" (#10 - #1 in 2009) *Jay Sean featuring Nicki Minaj "2012 (It Ain't the End)" (#19) *Jay Sean featuring Sean Paul and Lil Jon "Do You Remember" (#5) *Jesse McCartney "Shake" (#17) *Justin Bieber "Somebody to Love" (#17) *Justin Bieber featuring Ludacris "Baby" (#15) *Katy Perry "Firework" (#5) *Ke$ha "Take It Off" (#6) *Ke$ha "We R Who We R" (#4) *Ke$ha featuring 3OH!3 "Blah Blah Blah" (#11) *Kelly Clarkson "Already Gone" (#9 - #5 in 2009) *Kevin Rudolf featuring Birdman, Jay Sean, and Lil Wayne "I Made It (Cash Money Heroes)" (#17) *Kings of Leon "Use Somebody" (#20 - #1 in 2009) *Kris Allen "Live Like We're Dying" (#10) *La Roux "Bulletproof" (#6) *Lady Antebellum "Need You Now" (#3) *Lady GaGa "Alejandro" (#4) *Lady GaGa "Paparazzi" (#14 - #1 in 2009) *Maroon 5 "Misery" (#8) *Michael Bublé "Haven't Met You Yet" (#20) *Mike Posner "Cooler Than Me" (#3) *Mike Posner "Please Don't Go" (#9) *Miley Cyrus "Can't Be Tamed" (#15) *Miley Cyrus "Party in the U.S.A." (#17 - #1 in 2009) *Miranda Cosgrove "Kissin U" (#18) *Neon Trees "Animal" (#7) *OneRepublic "All the Right Moves" (#12) *OneRepublic "Secrets" (#13) *Orianthi "According to You" (#3) *Owl City "Fireflies" (#4 - #2 in 2009) *Paramore "The Only Exception" (#12) *The Ready Set "Love Like Woe" (#15) *Rihanna featuring Drake "What's My Name?" (#10) *Rihanna featuring Young Jeezy "Hard" (#9) *Sara Bareilles "King of Anything" (#19) *The Script "Breakeven" (#7) *Sean Kingston featuring Justin Bieber "Eenie Meenie" (#16) *Selena Gomez & the Scene "Naturally" (#12) *Shontelle "Impossible" (#9) *Taylor Swift "Fifteen" (#12) *Taylor Swift "Mine" (#11) *Taylor Swift "Today Was a Fairytale" (#19) *Timbaland featuring Justin Timberlake "Carry Out" (#7) *Train "Hey, Soul Sister" (#3) *Train "If It's Love" (#17) *Travie McCoy featuring Bruno Mars "Billionaire" (#3) *Trey Songz featuring Fabolous "Say Aah" (#16) *Trey Songz featuring Nicki Minaj "Bottoms Up" (#10) *Usher featuring Pitbull "DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love" (#2) *Usher featuring will.i.am "OMG" (#2) *will.i.am featuring Nicki Minaj "Check It Out" (#20) *Young Money featuring Lloyd "BedRock" (#5) Before: Mediabase Pop 100 Airplay Number 1's of 2009 After: Mediabase Pop 100 Airplay Number 1's of 2011